villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Fidget
Fidget is the secondary antagonist of Disney's 26th full-length animated feature film The Great Mouse Detective. He is a bat who tends to do dirty work for his boss Professor Ratigan. He has a crippled wing and a peg leg, and as a result, he cannot fly or swim properly. In the original film, he was voiced by the late Candy Candido, who also voiced one of Maleficent's Goons in Sleeping Beauty and the Captain Crocodile from Robin Hood. He is currently voiced by J.B. Blanc. Story In the beginning, Fidget is sent by Professor Ratigan to kidnap Hiram Flaversham in their toy shop, leaving his daughter Olivia Flaversham all by herself. Desperate to find him, she sets out to find Basil of Baker Street, the only detective with the skills to find him. When she informs Basil that it was Fidget who kidnapped her father and that he was a bat with a peg leg, Basil immediately deduces that Ratigan was behind the kidnapping (since Fidget is at his employ), and sets out with Olivia and Dr. David Q. Dawson to find them. Ratigan charges Fidget with kidnapping Olivia as a means of blackmailing Flaversham with her life, as he is needed to help Ratigan overthrow the Queen of Mousedom on her Diamond Jubilee. Given a list, Fidget is also charged with stealing tools, gears and uniforms for their gang to use when they overthrow the queen, and steals them from a local toy shop. Basil tracks him there, so Fidget disguises himself as a baby in a crib using only a bundle until Olivia, out of curiosity, comes across the crib and finds Fidget. He captures her and manages to escape before Basil could stop him. Though Ratigan is impressed that Fidget has managed to get all the items needed for his plot, he later discovers that the list was missing and that Basil was on the case. Knowing that Basil would use the list to track him down, Ratigan almost feeds Fidget to his cat Felicia, but decides to spare Fidget after realizing that he might use the opportunity to capture Basil. Under Ratigan's orders, Fidget tracks Basil and Dawson to a local pub and tricks them into following him to Ratigan's lair, where he dresses up like Olivia in a bottle to lure in the duo. Basil and Dawson are captured, and are left for dead while Ratigan and Fidget head off with their gang to Buckingham Palace to overthrow the queen. At the palace, Ratigan's thugs quickly overpower real Royal Guards and Fidget delivers the fake robotic Queen built by Flaversham to the real Queen, who ends up taken captive to be fed to Felicia. Fidget attempts to carry out this task himself, but instead he is nearly eaten once again when Basil, who escaped Ratigan's trap, rescues the queen at the last second. However, as Felicia ends up being chased by Basil's pet dog Toby, Fidget is tied up with two more thugs while Basil tries to stops Ratigan, but escapes his bonds and once again kidnaps Olivia. Leaving the other thugs to be arrested, Fidget and Ratigan escape on a hot air blimp above the Thames River, taking Olivia as hostage. During their getaway, the crooks are pursued by Basil, Dawson and Flaversham on a makeshift balloon, and Fidget who is pedaling the blimp's propeller tries to outrun them. Unfortunately, the extra weight is too much for him, and tells Ratigan that they have to lighten the load by throwing Olivia off the blimp in order to escape faster. Realizing that Fidget makes a good point, Ratigan agrees to Fidget's proposal, but rather than throwing Olivia off, Ratigan throws Fidget out instead, believing that he has outlived his usefulness. Fidget, however, cannot fly because of his bad wing and falls screaming to his death into the Thames River below. However, getting rid of Fidget proved to be Ratigan's fatal mistake, as he pedals his blimp, which ultimately crashes into Big Ben (since there is no one to steer), thus leading to Ratigan's final defeat. Personality Fidget is a timid, deceptive, pusillanimous, cowardly and greedy henchman in the employ of Professor Ratigan. He is somewhat forgetful and inattentive when he looses his hat and Ratigan's list (which allows Basil to track him down and find Ratigan's hideout, respectively) when he ran away the first and second time, respectively. Despite this, he is also cunning, impatient, and duplicitous, as he tends to use stealth to carry out the tasks given to him by Ratigan. He is not a very good speaker, as he has difficulty with speaking properly about what happened to Ratigan's list. Gallery PDVD 362.PNG|Fidget's evil grin Fidget.jpg|Fidget hanging from the ceiling. Fidget the bat.png|Fidget with a pencil and a list on a piece of paper. Fidget.png|Fidget running. Screen Shot 2018-04-06 at 4.59.43 PM.png|Fidget in Mickey's House of Villains. Trivia *Although Fidget had a peg leg and a crippled wing, he was quite capable of performing hard tasks, like breaking into Hiram Flaversham toyshop, fighting Hiram who is a healthy mouse, beating him, and dragging him to Ratigan's lair. *He could also collect all of the items that Ratigan asked him for building Flaversham's robot and breaking into the London Palace, including uniforms, catching Olivia, and escaping Basil and Dawson. *All that showed that Fidget was very fast, agile, cunning, somewhat of intelligent, able to fight dirty with opponents bigger than him and uses tricks as crook and thief with experience, and that he had great knowledge of whom or what where to find in London, suggesting maybe he had good connections, or he knows London very well. *Fidget is based as Dawson, Ratigan and Basil on characters from Sherlock Holmes. In his case, he is based on Sebastian Moran. *He is based on two characters from book Sign of Four, Jonathan Small who was peglegged, and his sidekick Tonga who was a Pygmy. That can be noted from fact that Fidget was beside Ratigan a different species than rest of characters, he was a Bat, while others were mice in Mousdom (kingdom of mice), just like Tonga. *Fidget had great trauma in his past, since his right leg was cut out under his knee, and his wing was crippled. *Fidget helped Ratigan's thugs defeat the real Royal guard when they came to Queen's bedroom. *Fidget's fall is very similar to Helga's from Atlantis: The Lost Empire, both are betrayed by their bosses to lighten the load so that they can escape the protagonists, though in Fidget's case he recommended tossing someone else overboard. Navigation Category:Minion Category:Kidnapper Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Conspirators Category:TV Show Villains Category:Con Artists Category:Scapegoat Category:Male Category:Enforcer Category:Betrayed Category:Abusers Category:Thief Category:Pawns Category:Sadists Category:Power Hungry Category:Cowards Category:Mongers Category:Terrorists Category:Gangsters Category:Traitor Category:Cheater Category:Thugs Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Sherlock Holmes Villains Category:Inconclusive Category:Sensational Six Villains Category:Criminals Category:Right-Hand Category:Comedy Villains Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Greedy Category:Barbarian Category:Lawful Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Deceased Category:Trickster